Twisted
by Neo- kun
Summary: I wanted to make a story about the Other Wybie. I only hope it didn't turn out like the many other fanfics about him. Rated T. This story is kinda about his life before he learns about Coraline. I'll try to make it interesting.


**_Twisted..._**

**_By Neo- kun_**

_**(****Neo: **Please forgive my English and Gram-er. English is not my first language but I am working on it.__**)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

It was a twisted love he knew. He remembered the day he was made. Not much went into his life all it really took was some cloth and a needle but his being was made and he some how knew that his life was different than the other dolls his mother had made.

He had been called the 'Other Wybie' the moment he heard his mother's sweet voice it made him smile. His smile grew when he saw Her. His mother, she was only a few feet taller than him, she shared the same black button eyes, and she had lovely black raven hair.

"Hello dear." she smiled at him as he got off of the table. "H-hello..." he said back shyly as he shifted some looking around. "Follow me I'll show you around." his mother said a sugar sweet grin over her lips as she led him out of the work shop.

He did as he was told his gloved hands in his pockets.

The two had walked outside and he could see all the wonderful colors. He looked amazed at the land scape and the life around him. "Looks nice huh?" She asked giving a half glance at him.

"It's beautiful." Other Wybie said truthfully tilting his head as he looked up at his mother. She smiled at him sitting down on the stair way. She patted the spot next to her gently. Other Wybie slowly sat next to her staring off. "Y-you made a-all this...?" he asked feeling her hand stroke his hair lovingly.

"Yes I did... all for Coraline." she said smiling more.

"Who's Coraline?" the Other Wybie asked back looking confused.

"My child. You see Coraline needs a mother to love her and pay attention to her." she said still petting his hair.

"So your her mother too?" He smiled at the thought. 'That means I have a sister.' he leaned into her touch some feeling safe.

"I am her mother and I've made you to be her friend." his mother replied looking down at her hand thoughtfully.

'Ok... so no sister but a friend is good too.' Other Wybie thought giving a nod.

"You have to help show her how wonderful this world is so she'll stay with us though." she said much softer now.

"You mean she'll leave?" he looked sad at the thought of his new friend being unhappy and leaving.

"Yes so you must always smile around her to show her that this is a happy world." his mother moved her hand to his shoulder making him turn to look at her.

"I can do that mother. I'll smile and make her happy after all I wouldn't want her or you for that matter upset and unhappy..." he said looking away again.

"Good boy." She said gently. "Now I'll need you to go see the other father and tell him to hurry up and finish the garden." she stated getting up to leave.

Wybie nodded slowly walking down the stairs. "Wait mom... where would I find him?" he asked seeing his mother stare at him. "Behind the house dear."

That was all he needed before he ran off.

It was so fantastic out here. If he had thought the front yard was amazing it couldn't even Begin to compete against the garden. He had to take a few minutes get over how shocked he was. It was so bright out here and every thing seemed to move with life. He looked through the flowers and behind a few trees before his button eyes rested on the other fathers back.

"H-hello?" he called seeing the Other father jump. "Oh. Hello Other Wybie. Care to lend a hand I'm almost done." he said feeling almost uneasy.

"Sure." Other Wybie said getting next to the Other father.

"W-what do I do?" he asked.

"I need you to pass me the flowers as I dig holes for them." the Other father ordered back holding out his hand for the plant.

Other Wybie gently picked it up looking it over for a split second before handing it over.

It must have taken the two a full hour before they had finished the garden.

"Not bad." the Other father smiled patting the Other Wybie's head.

"Oh Wybie I need you over here."

He looked up at the sound of his mother's call seeing the Other father frozen in place with a look of pure fear.

'Why was he scared?' his mind asked as he raced to where his mother was.

He was welcomed with a warm smile as he hugged her.

"Yes Mother?" he said smiling back as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Oh dear... somethings wrong with you." she said softly.

He pulled back tilting his head in confusion.

"But I feel fine..." he said suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.

"No sweetheart... I'm going to have to fix you..."

"F-fix m-me... What do you mean mother?" he shivered feeling that once comforting hand grip his shoulder much harder.

"You see dear turns out Coraline doesn't like when the real Wybie talks." she said in a darker voice.

'Real Wybie... is that why I'm called an Other?' he looked down sadly. "T-than I won't talk..." he said hanging his head so he didn't have to see his mother's face.

"we can't take that chance sweetheart... there's no other way we have to fix you so you'll never talk again. You wouldn't want your new friend mad at you would you?"

No he didn't want Coraline to be upset with him but on the other hand he enjoyed talking.

"Do you want to make her sad and never come back?" his mother pulled off a hurt look still holding him there tightly.

"N-no... I d-don't want her sad..." he said softly no longer knowing what to do.

"Than come here and let me fix you up..."

He should've known what a twisted love his mother was giving him.

**

* * *

_(Neo: _**_I hope you enjoyed the story._**_)_**

**_(If You want me to make this into a longer fanfic I will if not it will stay one chapter.)  
_**

**_Please R&R I'd love to know what you think.  
_**


End file.
